


Unfair

by Karolina98



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Gods, UNFAIR, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolina98/pseuds/Karolina98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-post. This time hopefully without any malware :(<br/>Lesley May got the short end of the stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

"You know how l said his name was Will Old Coyote?" Cara had once, with her voice ravaged and her face smashed to bits, spilled her sob story to a girl she thought was in pretty much the same boat.

"Yeah." Leslie repeated. Cara sighed. Leslie was not her friend, but no-one hated the ‘Faceless Man’ more than Leslie. Except maybe Cara. Enemy of my enemy, sorta thing.   
And, on nights like this, when things were calm and there was no one else, it sort of felt like friendship.

"In the stories, the Native legends, Coyote is a God. The Trickster God. He roams the world, and tricks people in the ‘teach em a lesson’ kind of way and has adventures with his friends. And in the end everyone dies. Maybe because life’s not fair and doing the right thing never works out the way you want it to." Cara paused and Leslie didn’t say anything. Magic and resentment crackled heavy through the air. Life’s not fair. Doing the right thing never works the way you want it to. If anyone knows, it’s Cara and Leslie.

"But then the Sun rises and Coyote lives again. He makes new friends and goes on new adventures."

"You’re joking." Leslie finally says, the unspoken words and their meaning sinking in.

"I thought l was going mad. Feeling him, sensing him, all the time. Mad with grief." Cara explained. "Turned out he got himself a new face, a new name and a new life, while l got myself kidnapped by a magical psychopath who was breaking my face to see if he could put it back together again on a regular basis."

Cara has not quite forgiven Leslie for that, but she didn’t mean it as a reminder. Not this time. Leslie remains tense and quiet for a long while.

"Do you want revenge?" Leslie finally asks. "After we deal with our ‘Mutual Friend’?" It’s their code for the ‘Faceless Man’. For Cara because faceless is exactly what he did to her. For Leslie because it reminds her too much of what she’s lost.

"No." Cara says. "I still love him." The heavy air remains still. They watch the sky for so long they see the stars move.

"Life really isn’t fucking fair." Leslie says when the faintest hint of pink shows on the horizon. It really fucking isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post. This time hopefully without any malware, and thanks for letting me know. I though it showed just on my computer..  
> For non-fandom works:the-mightiest-pen.tumblr.com


End file.
